The present invention relates to a cutter for cutting the pillar shaped ice discharged from the ice compressing passages in an auger type icemaker.
In the conventional auger type icemaker, to change the ice formed within a refrigerated casing and scraped by an auger edge into ice flakes of different grains and hardnesses, it is necessary that a cutter attached to the upper surface of the auger shaft over an extrusion head disposed in the upper portion of the refrigerated casing is exchanged for another cutter differing in shape from the one in the former cutter, or the ice discharging path is changed. Accordingly, it is not easy to obtain ice flakes of different grains and hardnesses in the conventional icemaker.